


Being Doctor Monique

by jacquelee



Category: Being Erica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a spin off for Being Erica, concentrating on a new Doctor instead of a new patient. All the characters are completely new and my own, only the setting is the same as in the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Doctor Monique

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [game of cards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com). The challenge was to make a spin off of an existing show.

Monique took one last look around her office, making sure that everything was ready for her first patient. She breathed in deeply, letting out the air slowly with a sigh. It was incredible how far she'd come in those last few months. 

Incredible how much she'd learned, how much she'd changed. 

"So, you're all ready?" 

She smiled without even turning around to the person standing in the doorway. 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Meaning ready." 

"Yes."

Now she turned around and looked at Doctor Alex, who smiled encouragingly. 

"I'm still quite nervous." 

"Of course. Who wouldn’t be?"

"But I know that this is what I want and I know that I can do it." 

Doctor Alex's smile widened. 

"And that is the most important." 

Monique felt tears in her eyes. All the feelings that she had tried to bury for so long had finally surfaced in the last few months and now she felt ready to share them with others, to live. Actually live. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much." 

Spontaneously Monique closed the short distance between Alex and herself. 

"Can I hug you?" 

Alex smiled again and nodded. While it was not their first hug, it felt like a beginning. Like something new. 

"No thank you's. This was you and you alone. You did that." 

Monique nodded under tears. 

"I know. But still. Thank you. Thank you for everything." 

They hugged for a few moments longer, then Monique let go and collected herself, wiping her tears. 

"Well I should go. My patient is waiting." 

"I would say good luck, but I know you don't need it." 

They smiled at each other and then left out the door, which for each of them led to completely different destinations.


End file.
